


Sweet Treats

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, theyre so cute i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Sophie wakes up and finds Biana in the kitchen baking desserts.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Tumblr! Would've been done a while ago but I had to finish a book I hadn't started. 
> 
> This time the request was Sophiana and baking. Idk how baking actually works, so it's kind of more of a backdrop while fluff and all happens.

Sophie Foster woke up to the feeling of being hungry. She groaned at that, because of course the _one_ time she managed to fall asleep something happened to disturb it. She pictured what kind of food she felt like eating, before deciding that she wanted something sweet. Probably mallowmelt, since that was her favourite dessert.

But then she noticed that the bed felt empty. It was still a little warm, meaning that Biana must have gotten up just recently. But Biana was normally a pretty heavy sleeper, so what was she doing out of bed?

Sophie got up and went to the kitchen. After grabbing a snack, she would head back to Biana's room, see if she returned for wherever she had went, and if not, then she would go looking around. As she approached the kitchen, there was a sweet scent in the air.

There Biana was. She wore an apron- Sophie's gift- and her arms were moving as she lifted several bowls with telekinesis.

"Biana?" Sophie whispered.

There was no answer. Sophie looked closer, and noticed that her mouth was set in a determined line. But when she looked even closer, she saw that the normally vibrant teal eyes were wide and almost distant.

So Sophie waited until Biana put the bowls down before calling for her again. It was a good thing that she had done that, because there was a yelp as the brunette spun around so quickly that she stumbled.

Sophie was there to catch her. "Bi, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm okay."

But Sophie knew that there was more to it than that. "You can tell me if something's wrong, alright?"

"Okay."

There was silence after that, so she didn't bring up the topic again.

"You know, for not being a telepath, you managed to read my mind about wanting dessert."

Biana laughed. "Is that why you're here? Makes sense. I'm making ripplefluffs right now, I know Fitz likes them. You want me make some mallowmelt too?"

"Actually," Sophie said. "I think that _we_ should be making the mallowmelt."

The brunette smiled and gave her a light kiss on the nose. "Of course. Just don't make too much of a mess."

She was stirring a bowl, and then gave it to Sophie so she could look for more ingredients.

Sophie shrugged, as she stirred. "I make no promises."

Naturally, by the end of preparing the mallowmelt to go bake, there was a huge mess. The batter almost fell on the floor, when Sophie kept eating it and Biana tried to stop her. It was knocked over, and only quick telekinesis from Biana managed to save it.

"But I wanna eat it," Sophie whined.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I won't give you any when it's done."

Sophie pouted. "Fine."

The mallowmelt batter went to bake. After they washed their hands, Biana sat down on a chair.

"I had nightmares," Biana spoke. "Seeing you, everyone I love get harmed. I get restless, and well..."

Teal eyes looked down, two brown hands fiddling with each other, the sound of a slight crack echoed in the room. Now that Sophie thought about it, that action happened quite frequently. A bad habit, just like how she would pull out her own eyelashes.

"You need to keep your hands busy. How long have you had them?" Sophie asked.

"Started a few weeks ago."

That was a few weeks after they had got together.

"You can tell me about them, if you need to."

Biana gave her a smile, but it looked off. Not happy, but not sad either.

"I know, its just that you've been through enough. I don't want to burden you. Don't worry, Fitz already knows about them. Sometimes he wakes up and joins me if he needs to calm himself down."

Sophie gently cupped Biana's cheeks, and leaned close enough that their foreheads were touching.

"You can always come to me. If anything, you'll make me even more worried."

This time, Biana's smile was brighter and her eyes gleamed. The brunette moved so she sat in Sophie's lap. Sophie gently ran her fingers through the brown hair. She played with it, occasionally starting a braid before undoing it, because she didn't really know what she was doing.

But her girlfriend looked more relaxed than she had before, and really, that was all that mattered. They continued to stay like that until the desserts were finished.

They were taken out of the oven and once they cooled down, Sophie was no longer able to stop herself from eating. She reached out to grab a piece of mallowmelt, only to feel an arm grab hers.

"What?" She whined.

"Let me feed you."

She could feel her face heating up, and she could only imagine the dorky grin she was wearing, based on the fond look that Biana sent her.

"Okay."

The hand that grabbed hers was beautiful. It was scarred from that incident and also beautiful. It was also gentle and warm, feeding her the sweet little treat. And Sophie swore that no piece of mallowmelt had ever tasted sweeter, more delicious than the one that was being fed to her at that moment.

"Love you," she whispered.

Biana smiled. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Sophitz! I haven't actually made a plan yet, but that would be the last of my requests.


End file.
